Raigh
Lleu (レイ, pronounced lay, and also translated Ray and Rei) is a Shaman of Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi and the twin brother of Lugh. He is sarcastic, rude and cynical, the opposite of his brother. Despite his rude behavior to all the people around him, people like Lugh and Sophia say that he's really a good person at heart and is just hiding it. As well, he is on relatively good terms with Chad. His dream is to make dark magic more known throughout Elibe and he joins Roy because it may help with his dream. After the war, he decided to travel the world. Background The son of Nino and Jaffar or Erk (depending on the ending of Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken), Lleu is the identical twin of Lugh. He is rough around the edges, rude, and overall mordant, having been raised in an orphanage in Araphen alongside his brother and Chad. After hearing that the father was slaughtered and that Bern charred said orphanage to the ground, Lleu pretends to be standoffish to the fact, while Lugh insists that it is merely a barrier and that he is truly lighthearted by nature. Possible Supports Lugh, Chad, Sophia, Hugh, Niime Recruitment Speak to Lleu in chapter twelve with either Lugh or Chad. Stats Initial Statisics Shaman Lv. 10 *'HP:' 23 *'Defense:' 5 *'Magic:' 12 *'Skill:' 9 *'Speed:' 9 *'Con:' 4 *'Luck:' 6 *'Resistance': 10 Promotion Stat Additions *'HP:' +3 *'Defense:' +2 *'Magic:' +4 *'Skill:' +2 *'Movement:' +1 *'Speed:' +2 *'Con:' +1 *'Luck:' +0 *'Rescue:' +1 *'Resistance': +2 Stat Growth Rates *'HP:' 55% *'Luck:' 15% *'Magic:' 45% *'Defense:' 15% *'Skill:' 55% *'Speed:' 40% *'Resistance': 35% Overall Lleu is the first shaman you receive. He has very good starting stats for his level, and good growths too. He will easily max Skill and will likely almost max Speed and Magic also. Though his speed stat will be fairly high, it is severely nerfed by his extremely low constitution. With dark tomes being so heavy, he will never be as fast as his stat suggests. Despite his wicked appearance, he is quite frail too. His avoid is sub-par, and his defense is usually lower than Sophia's. He is considered superior to Sophia, the only other playable shaman in the game, because he is much easier to train, and has better accuracy and avoid than her. Though he does have slightly less HP, Defense, Magic, and Resistance than she does, these stats aren't nearly as important to a shaman. Character Ending Lleu - Child of Darkness Lleu traveled around the world, honing his dark magic skills. Although dark magic had been all but forgotten, Lleu's efforts brought it back to people's awareness again. He was known for being hard on both himself and others, but for some reason he was generous towards deprived children. Gallery Rayingame.png Etymology Lleu's name comes from the Welsh mythlogical figure Lleu Llaw Gyffes, who was born when his mother, Arianrhod, was running for the door after giving birth to Dylan Ail Don during a magical virginity test and is raised by Arianrhod's brother Gwydion. When presented with the child, Arainrhod places a tynged, similar to a curse, on him that only she could name him, which Gwydion tricks her into doing, as well as later tricking her into arming him to counter a second tynged, and making a wife out of flowers to counter a third. He is considered to be the equivalent of the Irish Lugh. Category:Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi characters Category:Playable characters